You Never Knew
by houkiboshihono
Summary: Grow up together, train together, fight together. Yoruichi and Urahara have always been inseparable. Even when their choices lead them down different paths, they're always there for each other. Yoruichi x Urahara
1. Chapter 1: Flash Steps

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic ever. My friend convinced me to do one of Yoruichi and Urahara while she does one of Byakuya and Rukia. So, thanks to Yachiru for getting me to do this. It's been fun thinking up of stories for my favourite couple in bleach. PS. I'm going to refer to my friends who've helped me along as characters from Bleach who they resemble.

Pay attention to the small little things. They might come back to haunt you in the later chapters.

Have fun reading and review please :D

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The boy had run off with the bag in hand.

Yoruichi seized the opportunity to practice her flash steps. Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. She closed the gap between them within seconds. She could have reached out to grab the boy and snatch back the stolen item in his hands but she didn't. She wanted to play.

Slowing back down to the running speed of a normal person, Yoruichi allowed the boy to further the distance between them. She would let him get to the end of the district before she continued her chase.

Sighing, she slowed to a stop. There was no fun in the chase of such a slow prey. Folding her arms in annoyance, she studied the gradually retreating figure of the boy.

He was fat, overweight, heavy set. She bet that when he was alive, he must have been one of those kids who would camp out at a fast food restaurant and gorge himself silly on. His hairstyle was awful, almost as if he'd put a bowl over his head and tried to cut round it. Probably some sort of computer nerd, perhaps even a mummy's boy. Being tactful was not one of her qualities, she noted in amusement. He was pretty far away now. Time to resume the chase.

Whoosh.

Yoruichi sped past the civilians of Soul Society, her cat-like eyes focused on her prey. This was the most fun she had had in the chase so far. There was no point in chasing a prey that was too close to her. She would have had him down in an instant.

Whoosh.

The distance between them was swallowed up by the extreme speed of her flash steps. Once more and she'd have him.

Whoosh.

She appeared in front of the boy and grinned cynically. She enjoyed the look he had plastered on his rotund face. Yoruichi reached forward and pried the tiny brown bag from his fingers and waved goodbye before she flash stepped back to where her friend was waiting.

The wind rushed through her cropped hair as she raced back. She loved flash stepping. It gave her the feeling of superiority, as if nothing in the world could touch her. The adrenaline surged through her with every step she took. It was her dream to be the best at flash stepping once she grew up.

"Yoruichi-san."

A short seemingly twelve-year-old boy with a hat nestled on his ruffled blonde hair stood there waiting for her, the hat casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Here." Yoruichi dropped the bag, tied with a string, on his head, squishing the hat. She eyed the hat and squinted. "Hats are unflattering on you. You look like an old man."

"Aw, don't be like that, Yoruichi-san," Kisuke waved his hand in dismissal. He untied the string and opened the bag, picking out a sweet and popping it into his mouth. "Want one?"

"That was what you made me chase after? A bag of sweets?"

"I never actually made you get them back. The boy stole them from me and ran away with it. You just started chasing after it. And would I, your best friend, have stopped you from having fun with your little cat and mouse game?" Kisuke replied, examining another sweet. "I, on the other hand, would have merely let him run away and gone to his hideout at the edge of the 78th District and taken them back. He's been snatching food from the other kids for ages."

"You and your over-analytical mind," Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Stop eating those sweets. Your teeth will decay and drop out."

"But I like them," Kisuke whined like a baby. "If becoming a Shinigami doesn't work, I'm going to own a candy store and sell sweets to all the little kids like me."

Before Yoruichi could retort back at her friend, officials in black flowing robes pushed themselves through the crowd to the two kids. The leader pointed at Kisuke and shouted orders at his comrades and they advanced.

"Oh dear," Kisuke muttered to himself, though he didn't sound the least bit worried. "I think we'd better run, Yoruichi-san."

He tore down the street in the opposite direction, Yoruichi right on his heels. Though she could overtake him with a little bit more effort, she didn't. Why were they running from Shinigami from the 13 Protection Squads? Her family knew she could take care of herself so there was no reason for them to send people looking for her. Suspicion led her to glare at her friend, still popping sweets into his mouth.

"What did you do, Kisuke?"

"I might have gotten into the Department of Technology and found something," he answered, digging in his robes for a small round sphere.

The sphere emitted a faint red glow, ridding the shadow that the oversized hat cast over his hazel eyes. It was small, just fitting into the palm of his hand, yet it seemed to contain a high concentration of spirit particles.

Yoruichi glanced back. The Shinigami officials were having no trouble keeping up with them, their yells for them to stop getting closer and closer. Frustrated, she let loose some of the remaining energy in her and surged in front of Kisuke, though not by much.

Glancing back again, she saw Kisuke store the orb back in his robes. She would question him later. He looked up and saw her staring at him. He grinned, his don't-worry-so-much-it'll-all-be-fine grin.

Suddenly, the smile slipped off his face. Quizzically, Yoruichi furrowed her brows and studied his expression.

For a split second, she lost her concentration and took a flash step in the direction she was headed, not noticing what was in front of her. Yoruichi felt her foot catch on a ledge and she fell forward, forwards and downwards. The force and speed of her flash step hurled her into the air above the azure water.

She was falling, falling from the highest ledge in Soul Society into the deepest lake. Fear froze her as the water came closer and closer. There was absolutely nothing she could do as her deepest fear rushed up ever nearer.

"KISUKEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

Chapter 2: Unexpected

Yoruichi stretched out her hand to grab onto something – grab onto what exactly, she did not know – as she screamed for Kisuke to save her.

The wind rushed up to her, whipping her shirt hair against her face. Had she not been deathly afraid of water, this would have been exactly the sort of thrill she would have relished in.

Above her, Yoruichi saw Kisuke jump off the ledge. _Baka._ She never really expected him to jump. It was merely instinct that she had shouted out his name.

The too-big hat was whisked off his head, his eyes no longer shaded by the front of the hat. In all her years she had known him, this was the one time Kisuke had no trace of a smile in his features, no hint of how laid-back and jovial he was. Steely determination gleamed from his eyes and he fell through the sky towards her.

That lock of hair that flopped down the center of his forehead was swept back by the wind. She'd always hated that tuft of hair, it was so … unnecessary.

He grabbed her hand and smiled. A silvery glow enveloped them, mere seconds before they crashed into the lake.

With water all around her, Yoruichi was wary, her eyes darting from Kisuke to the bubble that enclosed them. They were going deeper and deeper, much too deep for her comfort. Kisuke above them and she looked up. The Shinigami who were chasing them stared puzzled at the water surface – they must be too far underwater to be seen clearly.

Once the Shinigami were gone, Kisuke brought the sphere back up the ledge and let it disintegrate. His face was flushed from the concentration, though he looked ecstatic.

"Yoruichi-san, that was scary," Kisuke said, looking around for his recently acquired hat. "Please don't go falling off places again. I might not be able to be there to catch you next time, you know," He added with a more serious note.

"Gomen," Yoruichi apologized, a sheepish grin on her face. However, the guilty look quickly dissolved into one of utmost curiosity. "That technique. Who'd you learn it from?"

Hiding behind a pillar, Kisuke and Yoruichi flattened themselves as a couple of Shinigami passed them by.

They had made their way to the heart of Seireitei, where the Shinigai school and the noble houses of Seireitei were located with little effort. After all, Yoruichi was Princess of the Tenshi Houban Shihouin Noble House.

"Shhhh," Yoruichi whispered just as they tiptoed past a sleeping 11th Squad officer. They were making good progress and it would such a waste if they were to get caught now, Yoruichi noted, when someone familiar caught her eye.

He was talking to a fellow officer, garbed in the standard Shinigami robes with a tattoo on his arm, obstructed by his sleeve, his Lieutenant badge just above it. His hair was spiky, long in the back, and black, in a sort of messed up way that mirrored his rough manner.

She had definitely seen him somewhere, this man.

He shifted his arm and lifted his sleeve. The black swirls on his arm jolted Yoruichi's memory. _Shiba Kaein_. The prodigy who made it through the Shinigami Academy in a year.

Shaking her head, she forced her wandering mind back on track. With a last corridor to go, she and Kisuke flash stepped to the door right at the end and slid it open.

Inside, a girl in the center of the room in the most barbaric manner possible. Her left leg was on the floor; as if she was crossing her legs and her right one was bent upwards. She was surrounded by pillows and leaned on her left arm which rested on them. Her green eyes followed the dagger she was tossing and catching single-handedly with her right hand, oblivious to the small boy sitting next to her.

"Kuukaku-san."

The girl caught the dagger, looked at them and smirked. "Come to learn another technique from me, Urahara?"

Ignoring the question, Kisuke started, "You know, Kuukaku-san, you shouldn't –"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I shouldn't be throwing the knife around," Kuukaku rolled her eyes. "Damn Shiba elders have been telling me that for ages. They say I'll lose my arm one day if I continue like this. HA!" She spat out and resumed flinging the dagger.

"Actually, I was going to say you look rather un-ladylike sitting like that."

"They've been giving me that too," Kuukaku glared at her friend before shifting her attention. "Shihouin Yoruichi, I suppose you want to learn how to control spirit particles like him huh? I really must thank that brother of mine – "

"They went in there, I think," 

Kisuke jerked his head in the direction of the noise. "Oh dear, they found us." 

"In trouble, Urahara?" Kuukaku grinned roguishly at Kisuke's sheepish 'Hai". "Good. I love trouble."

Grabbing him by the collar, she threw him into a corner of the room and dragged the sliding door shut. Pausing for a moment, she slid the door back open and hurled the small boy into the room with Kisuke.

"Useless brat of a brother. Stay in there and keep quiet."

She had settled herself back down onto her pillows when two Shinigami burst through the main door.

"Shiba-san, Shihouin-san," they addressed formally and respectfully – the two girls _were_ members of the noble houses. "Yoruichi-san, we have some news for you.

It's your father."


	3. Chapter 3: Fundamentals

**A/N: **Okay. I forgot to put in my author's note in the last chapter but no matter. Here's the next chapter. It's significantly longer compared to the previous two chapters. There's a bit of stuff from Kisuke's point of view, so hope you like it. :D Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fundamentals**

Surrounded.

The ninja-clad warriors were all around her. There were nine in total. Her eyes shifted from one combatant to the next, sizing them up. She could find no opening whatsoever. She would have to fight her way out; she had no other choice. She grinned. This was going to be fun.

Within seconds, the first guard was sent flying backwards, the result of a single flash step and a kido-concentrated punch. With the same hand, still outstretched from her initial attack, Yoruichi brought her elbow back, hitting another guard and knocking him down with a second attack from her right leg, which she swung back, sweeping his feet from under him.

Her slight figure revealed nothing about her strength, as did her appearance of a fifteen year old. She knew the other ninjas were underestimating her because of that. She would give them absolutely no time to react.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a ninja came at her from the back. Using her hands to push herself upwards and back, she met him head-on with her legs. Airborne, Yoruichi twisted her body gracefully, executing a perfect round-the-house kick and taking out two more guards before landing lightly.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her arms and torso, preventing her from moving. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, she snapped her leg upwards towards his face and broke his nose. Yoruichi whirled around, short hair flying and finished him off with a powerful hit at the side of his head with her left forearm, sending him hurling towards the stone wall at the end of the courtyard they were fighting in.

One of the three remaining combatants charged towards her head-on as his comrade crumbled to the ground. Yoruichi pushed her lithe figure forward, left leg outstretched and sinking it into the man's stomach, his eyes widening with pain. She then swiftly brought her right leg, tensed and raised high, down on his head with a sickening crunch.

Yoruichi leaped up again, swinging her foot from under her to whack a man under the chin and used her heel to stomp him to the ground.

One left.

Her strong legs caught him by the neck as he attempted to blindside her by attacking from behind. Without even breaking a sweat, Yoruichi heaved herself backwards, arching her back as she sailed easily over the man's head, her legs pulling him along, leaving him no opening to resist. The soldier slammed into the ground. Yoruichi did another back flip and crouched on the ground, her pose similar to that of a panther, ready for the next attack.

------

Unknown to the battling girl, Kisuke had positioned himself comfortably on the roof of a wall surrounding the courtyard Yoruichi was fighting in. He smiled slightly as his friend blew away her enemies in mere seconds. She was getting really good.

Ever since that day twenty years ago when she had received news that her father was diagnosed with tuberculosis, just like Ukitake taichou, Yoruichi had devoted herself to becoming stronger in preparation for her earlier than expected rise as the head of the Shihouin Clan. However, her father's case of the disease was much more advanced and he only had a limited amount of time to live and that time was to be used to train Yoruichi to lead and to fight.

Kisuke watched on intently as more warriors tackled his friend, trying every possible means to get her to lower her guard. He laughed silently when she knocked them all back with her reiatsu alone. They were doing it all wrong.

While Yoruichi had been training with the Kido Corps all this time, Kisuke hadn't exactly been idling away. He'd spent his time observing her training sessions, undoubtedly picking up several moves himself, not to mention that he trained with Yoruichi after she was done everyday, improving both their skills.

Stretching back, Kisuke settled himself against the wall that ascended behind the roof, looking down at Yoruichi from his perch as she dealt the finishing blow to the man standing.

Tomorrow would be their first day at the Central Spirit Technique Institute and who knew what interesting sequences _that_ might bring.

------

"Apple, Yoruichi-san?"

Kisuke offered, leaning against a pillar. Dressed in the standard Shinigami garb, he and Yoruichi were loitering in the corridors outside their classroom, waiting for their next lesson to commence.

"I'd rather have your milk," Yoruichi picked up the bottle from his feet, downed the white liquid and licked her lips. Her ever-watchful eye scrutinized him. "You shouldn't keep leaning on things. You'll be leaning on a cane in the next hundred years or so if you keep this up, Kisuke."

Despite her words, Yoruichi propped herself on the same pillar as Kisuke and closed her eyes. The day so far had been illuminating, but boring; their classes had been theory lessons. She couldn't wait till they could actually get out there.

Her eyes rolled as a couple of female Shinigami walked past giggling, blushing furiously when Kisuke looked up from his apple quizzically. Losing interest, he returned to eating his apple, tossing that red orb he had stolen form the Department of Technology all those years back. It was to his utter disappointment that it was nothing more than a piece of broken equipment but for some reason, he kept it.

Yoruichi glanced at her friend. True, the black Shinigami robe did contrast his fair good looks but it was no reason to get woozy about. For some reason, the occasional female Shinigami who passed them would have an identical reaction to those two.

A sense of satisfaction always enveloped Yoruichi each time Kisuke paid no attention to them; why – she did not know. Perhaps she was afraid another person would take up too much of Kisuke's time. After all, they only had each other, and Kuukaku, as friends…

"Today's class will be held in the practice yard. Get moving."

Joy surged through Yoruichi when the heard the announcement. They were going to have a practical session. Grabbing Kisuke by the wrist, she flash stepped them both to class.

------

"Concentrate on your target and on focusing your reiatsu into the palm of your hand. Chant the spell clearly or it will most likely backfire. You need your basics right before you can even attempt to hit something. Let's go through the incantation for the spell again."

Yoruichi yawned, not even bothering to make an effort to stifle it as her fellow classmates recited the spell. _Practical lesson, my ass._ _More like beginners lesson. _The Shinigami in charge of the lesson was such an absolute bore that even Kisuke, polite as he was, resumed munching his apple.

"Group one, forward."

_Finally_. The lesson had at last begun. The class had been split up into three groups, each group lined up in a row. Gritting her teeth and drumming her fingers impatiently on the floor, Yoruichi was furious that she had been put in the last group. That meant that she had to wait even longer before she could get something productive out of the day.

Kisuke, on the other hand, still chomping on his apple, scrutinized the other Shinigami-in-training with those over-analytical brown eyes.

None of them in the first group seemed to be able to direct their reiatsu properly. Those who managed to collect their spirit power into the palm of their hand relaxed too much and their spell went awry as they sent it flying towards the target at the end of the yard. The worst of the lot even managed to blow up the ground in front of him.

The second group wasn't much better, though they did manage to get through without any explosions, Kisuke noted amusedly as he rose.

Yoruichi was the first up, practically quivering in her excitement to start on the exercise. She gave him a weird look when she noticed he was simply standing there, hands in the opposite sleeves with a content look on his face.

Everyone around them began to chant and soon, uncontrollable flaming balls of reiatsu were soaring hazardously in all directions. Suddenly, a well-contained sphere of reiatsu zipped through the air, colliding into the target smack in the center and reducing it to ash.

All eyes swiveled to stare at Yoruichi who was considering firing another shot just for fun.

"Good job, Shihouin-san. Sit."

Kisuke laughed inwardly as Yoruichi gave the Shinigami instructor a glare. _My, my. If looks would kill._

"You."

The Shinigami pointed his pudgy round finger at Kisuke.

"Me?" He barely raised his eyebrows in surprise, keeping his tone of voice expertly courteous and respectful.

"Everyone's gone but you. Cast your spell now and I'll make sure you're thrown back into Rukongai."

"I appreciate your munificence in providing me with an opportunity to perform the kido spell before expelling me," Kisuke began, his long fingers wiping off the spit from his nose. "However, I feel that this exercise is too slapdash for Shinigami-in-training such as ourselves. Furthermore, I consider going with your instincts more imperative than purely directing all your attention on the target and the reiatsu. Oh. And trusting yourself is the true fundamental of kido spells." He finished, raising his eyebrows, giving the Shinigami a look of innocence that would shame a five year old.

Mirth danced in his eyes as he saw Yoruichi practically howling with laughter behind, along with everyone else who hid their giggles and smirks behind coughs and sneezes. The Shinigami was definitely struggling to absorb his words, his eyebrows furrowed. Deciding to save the deceitful man from further humiliation, Kisuke took his stance and recited almost lazily,

"Way of destruction No. 31, Red Flame Cannon."

A large ball of red formed in front of his outstretched hand, writhing and growing bigger with every second. The corners of Kisuke's mouth curled up into a small smile, his hair blowing in the wind created by his spell.

Whoosh.

The ball of fire zoomed forward, its force causing the stones that paved the courtyard to crack under its pressure. Ten feet away from the target, the single sphere of red split into three, simultaneously crashing into a target, the boom resonating throughout the school.

With a modest smile, Kisuke tucked his arms back into his sleeves and returned to his seat next to Yoruichi who could barely control herself from laughing. The instructor could only gawk at the fair-haired boy, before finally turning his back on him to continue his lesson.

Yoruichi and Kisuke shared a wayward grin. They were off to a good start.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked that. I had to think quite a while thinking of what Kisuke could say to manipulate that instructor's mind (he's a bit slow) but remain his polite self. And did anyone notice that I base some stuff in the story on stuff that happen/are said in the series? I was trying to use it as my "defining technique" as an author. :D Remember to review or I'll ask Yachiru to pester you :D 


	4. Chapter 4: A First Time For Everything

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the long haitus. I've been trying to watch as many episodes of aruto as possible. Thanks to Yachiru and Nanao for bugging me to watch it (it's really nice) and no thanks to Orihime for saying the first 10 episodes are impossible to understand. But don't worry, I still like Bleach.

Okay. Feelings are revealed in this chapter, so if you just can't wait for Yoruichi and Kisuke to hurry up and get together, I'm going to make you wait a teeny bit longer. This is the lead in to the next chapter where hopefully, more is revealed.

Enjoy and review:D

* * *

**Chapter 4: A First Time For Everything**

"About time!"

Yoruichi had her arms crossed as she studied the piece of paper on the board, squinting as she located hers and Kisuke's name.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head and muttered, "Well, they _had_ to let us go sometime or other."

The past five years in the Shinigami academy had been the most enjoyable and the most boring years of her life so far.

She and Kisuke and succeeded in maintaining a love-hate relationship with their various instructors, outstripping every single classmate of theirs easily while all the while interrupting and playing pranks on the teacher Shinigami. Those Shinigami could not help but be impressed with their skill but loathed it when those two students outsmarted them. However, it was during the monotonous lectures that made Yoruichi feel like pulling out all of her hair.

At the start of the previous year, fifth year students were made to draw lots determining who would be in their team when they brought first years out into the real world for a Hollow banishing exercise. By pure chance, and to the dismay of the Shinigami coaches, Yoruichi and Kisuke had been in the same team. And due to that fact, they were the only team that had not been posted out for that particular exercise yet as the Shinigami they would do something unpredictable.

"You look happy, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi opened her eyes and smiled. She knew that voice anywhere.

Urahara Kisuke stood behind her with that wide goofy grin of his, his robes blowing slightly in the breeze.

"Hm?"

He placed his palm on Yoruichi's hair, pressing her down so that he could look at the paper on the board. Rolling her eyes, Yoruichi leaned against his chest and made a face. He always did that, a constant reminder of her lack of stature. But it gave her the occasional opportunity to lean against him in exasperation, something that she found extremely pleasant and comfortable.

Kisuke grinned down at her, ruffling her hair like he would a kid's before resuming his scan of the roster.

His ridiculous grin widened.

"We're going to have a lot of fun tomorrow, Yoruichi-san."

------

"Listen up you lot. Today's the day you're going to put to the test what you have learnt so far. So keep your head and don't panic. The Hollows we encounter today will be strictly of the lowest level. It's just to give you a feel of …"

Kisuke stood diligently beside his friend on a rooftop, hands tucked into the opposite sleeve of his robe as she briefed the apprehensive first years about the exercise. _Yoruichi-san sure is boring sometimes. _He lazily skimmed through the mass of people in the courtyard below.

They looked young, inexperienced, and eager for adventure. But their true ability as Death Gods would come to show out in the battlefield. It was no use being a prodigy in lessons but dead weight in a fight.

"And so, we will commence the start of today's lesson right after the idiot next to me starts paying attention."

The crowd of students burst out laughing as Kisuke was jerked roughly back into reality with a flick on his forehead from Yoruichi.

"That hurts, Yoruichi-san," Kisuke whined, pouting. He ruffled Yoruichi's hair again, feeling pleased with her glare and with badly covered-up sniggers. His action had highlighted how his six foot one frame towered over her miniscule five foot two, making her seem smaller than usual.

Before she could smack him for humiliating her in front of the students, the gateway opened up in the middle of the courtyard. Flash stepping down, the pair led the way into the living world.

­------

"Now, now. That was such a quick jog none of you _talented _students of the Academy should be feeling the least bit tired," Kisuke announced, the gateway sealing itself as the last student passed through its doors. "So all of you gather round in the center here. Yes, _very_ good. Now just regulate your reiatsu and the Hollows should come steaming in."

"HngHai," Yoruichi made a noise of amusement as she watched Kisuke herd the uneasy, and very tired, students into the center of a deserted construction site where there would be ample space for some Hollow banishing.

Her friend carried about the task with an air of an incredibly enduring kindergarten schoolteacher teaching his charges how to line up in pairs to go into the playroom in a neat and orderly fashion, something she could never accomplish.

He liked kids, she would give him that. Those were one of his few redeeming qualities. She could see him comforting a child who had just fallen down and scraped his knee. He would pat his head, give him a sweet and tell him that boys don't cry, that they should be strong. She could see him giving a piggyback ride to a little girl who had no friends, running around with the girl clinging onto his neck and shrieking with laughter. If she ever had kids, she'd probably have them with him, and they would –

Yoruichi snapped back to her senses and pushed that last thought out of her head. What in the _world_ was she thinking? It was completely sick. And wrong. And for that to even be the least bit possible, she would have to sleep –

She didn't even allow herself to complete that sentence. And lucky she didn't – Kisuke appeared next to her just the next second and surveyed the scene dutifully. Another redeeming quality – he would always get the job done when it was something serious. He looked so different without that ever present grin plastered on his face, that smile replaced with a faint line when he furrowed his brows in concentration –

_Not again._ Yoruichi slapped herself mentally, her face remaining stoic. However, she couldn't restrain the hot red from rising up her cheeks. Instead, she redirected her attention towards the students as they clumped together, zanpakutos in front of them, anxiously waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

* * *

**A/N: **By the way, this chapter's called "A First Time For Everything" because it was the first time Yoruichi & Kisuke got a lesson to be in charge of, the first year's first real world evercise and the first time Yoruichi thinks/feels something other than friendship in regards to Kisuke.

Hope you liked it. :D

Review or I'll persuade Nanao to take off her glasses.


	5. Chapter 5: Memories & Daydreams

**A/N: **OMG. I am so freaking sorry this has taken forever to come up. I've been swamped for the past god knows how long so I decided to forget about my bio and just finish up this chapter. Have fun!

A Mistake: More descriptive about their feelings, eh? You kinda read my mind abt what's going to happen in Chapter 6.

To everyone: If all goes well, Chapter 7 should be a fun one for everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Memories and Daydreams**

"_This is such a waste of time, banishing these low levelled Hollows. We should be fighting Menos Grandes, not these toads!" first year Yoruichi lamented, easily flipping her flexible self head over heels to send a well aimed kick under a Hollow's mask, causing it to howl and disintegrate. _

"Appreciate all opportunities, dear Yoruichi-san," Kisuke replied, his zanpakuto slung over his shoulder, his lazy grin flashing his teeth. Without even turning around, he fired a shot of fire-red kidou at a Hollow charging towards him from behind.

_The Hollows that had appeared in the last ten minutes were of the most fundamental sort, the kind that didn't even need one to do anything but swing his or her zanpakuto and aim for the head, the boring type. _

_Classmates all around were scattered, some screaming for comrades to aid them while others tried to replicate kidou spells so easily cast in the Academy. It seemed only Yoruichi and Kisuke were having an easy time of the exercise, both breaking into a slight sweat only because of the heat. _

_A girl at the far end of the soccer field had lost her zanpakuto and tripped over her own robes in fear as the Hollow, tongue hanging loosely from his wide mouth, advanced forward._

Whoosh.

_A sword flew and buried itself smack centre of the Hollow's forehead. The force of the thrust sent the creature flying twenty feet back and crashed into the stands. _

From where he stood, Kisuke admired his handiwork, ignoring Yoruichi's mutter of "show off". He flash stepped over to retrieve Benihime and when he returned, Yoruichi was gone, already rushing head first into a throng of Hollows.

_An unknown feeling swelled within him as he watched her spur-of-the-moment destruction of the surrounding Hollows. There was something untamed and unbridled about how Yoruichi couldn't just sit back and observe. It was a need to be in the heart of things, to make things happen. _

_Yoruichi wiped her hands together, satisfied for the first time that night. She blushed scarlet when she caught Kisuke staring at her. A split second later, he had flash stepped next to her and grabbed her wrist, practically dragging her to the stands of the football field. _

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Please refrain from shouting, Yoruichi-san. It won't do us any good if we're caught up here," Kisuke pulled Yoruichi down next to him, slid Benihime back into her sheath and leaned back on his hands, his eyes cast down at the scene below them. _

_Pursing her lips in annoyance, Yoruichi unconsciously followed his gaze. _

_The field below them spread out before them like a scene in a movie. She could see every single move made, whether by Hollow or Shinigami. She could pick out the errors in the way they held their blades, the way they blocked the Hollows' attacks, the way they flash stepped. And the best part was, she knew how she could have corrected it. _

_It gave her a godly feeling, for some reason, being seated high above everyone else and knowing that she could change the way things happened. An inexplicable sensation of peace seeped through her. Why, she had no idea. It was just so surreal, bizarre. She had always been the first into the action and now here she was, sitting back and studying a fight scene. _

_Before she could stop herself, she leaned against Kisuke's side, her body pressing lightly against his, her temple against his shoulder. Even when her brain jerked itself back into motion, she didn't really want to move. This was surprisingly comfortable. _

_Kisuke sneaked a glance down at her, mildly startled by her actions. The corners of his mouth tipped upwards slightly but he kept his lips pressed shut lest he ruin the moment by saying something wrong. Instead, he draped his arm around her neck, letting it hang loosely on her other side._

------

Yoruichi smiled at the memory. That was how Kisuke had taught her to take a step back when fighting, to learn how to best deal with your opponent from watching him fight. She almost scoffed aloud at the idea of how the younger self had detested doing all the behind-the-scenes work of preventing a fight before it happened. Ever since she'd entered the Academy, a fight with a single opponent lasted no longer than twenty seconds. Except with Kisuke, the only person who could match her skill in combat.

Suddenly, there was a slight change in the reiatsu level of their surroundings. The Hollows were finally coming. First year students shifted nervously from feet to feet, a sharp contrast to how she had reacted in that situation five years ago. She remembered the rush of adrenaline, the excitement that ran through her veins, the hammering of her heart, not out of fear but out of exhilaration.

The first batch of Hollows had appeared, clamouring their way towards the heart of the construction site. Yoruichi forced her daydreams out of her head and concentrated on ensuring the safety of her charges.

------

"Now, now! That's enough!" howled a displeased Kisuke at the sweat drenched first years, flicking his hand in a way similar to that of chasing away an irritating fly. "You are _Shinigami. _I know you are all talented students, but _please_ desist from holding back so much of your reiatsu. You'll never attract any more Hollows than the six that came in the last half an hour."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. To anyone else, it might have looked as if Kisuke was daft enough not to realise that this was the full force of their reiatsu. He was simply too tactful to tell them how dreadful their performance had been so far. The Academy must have been really desperate, accepting these sort of students, who in future would ferry dead souls to Soul Society.

She crossed her arms, at this rate, they would get nowhere. They needed more Hollows.

A roguish grin appeared on her face as an idea developed in her mind. It was perfect. The first years would get the practice they needed while she and Kisuke would be sufficiently entertained.

She covered Kisuke's mouth from the back and whispered her idea into his ear. A delighted grin stretched across his handsome face. "Genius."

"On the count of three, Kisuke," Yoruichi directed. "Remember, no more than 25."

"One." The students glanced at each other. What was going on? Were their seniors going to punish them for their dismal performance?

"Two." Urahara-sempai and Shihouin -sempai had smiles on their faces. Something big was going to happen. The first years just knew it. It couldn't be some sort of corporal punishment, could it?

"Three."

A wave of reiatsu blasted from Kisuke and Yoruichi. Overwhelmed by its sheer force, the students struggled to remain upright. Never had it occurred to them that their sempais possessed so much power and so much skill to be able to hold all of it in.

Kisuke glanced over at Yoruichi. Her face had lit up, those eyes sparkling with exhilaration as she felt her reiatsu envelop her. She was enveloped with a violet glow, her cropped hair whipping freely from the wind of her reiatsu.

A howl interrupted Kisuke's train of thought as more complex Hollows appeared at the scene, once again sending shivers down he first years' spines.

Kisuke pushed aside his thoughts and rushed alongside Yoruichi into the heart of the battlefield. He could always admire her perfection later.

------

Yoruichi ducked and swung a well-aimed kick at an advancing Hollow. However, seconds after it had been sent flying back, another two trudged forward to take its place. Their white masks gave them a ghostly glow under the moonlight. There were no more stars, only thunderclouds, threatening to break.

_This is bad. _

Yoruichi flash-stepped over to pull a student away from a falling Hollow, grabbing his robes by the neck. The Hollow crashed onto the ground with an almighty thud, dust rising around him. Without a moment's hesitation, Yoruichi drew her dagger-like zanpakuto, for the first time that night, and drove it into the middle of the creature's forehead.

She had made a terrible mistake.

Releasing her grip on the boy's robes, she flung herself back into the chaos. Perhaps she should have kept her restlessness and impatience under control. She was jerked back into reality as a Hollow's tail whipped barely an inch from her face.

She shouldn't have suggested they released their reiatsu.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Hollow's extendable two pronged tongue fly towards a weaponless student. Instinctively, Yoruichi flash stepped over, simultaneously gathering enough reiatsu to form a shield between the Hollow and the student.

She was a second too late.

Her shield of reiatsu had not fully formed by the time her flash stepped had carried her in between Hollow and student. Yoruichi felt sharp stabs of pain as the razor sharp tongue pierced through her abdomen. Involuntarily, she started to see spots in her vision as her body gave way.

Curse her daydreaming.

At the other end of the battleground, Kisuke had witnessed the whole thing. An indescribable feeling swelled within him as he saw the tongue stab through her. He lifted his sword.

"Sing, Benihime."

Somehow, Yoruichi heard those softly spoken, yet furiously said, words. The last thing she remembered was a flash of red and the dull thud as her body fell onto the bloodstained ground.

* * *

**A/N: **Review pleeeeease. I'll do my best to get Chapter 6 latest by March. Kisuke's (I actually prefer to call him Urahara, by the way) going to be really sweet next. 


	6. Chapter 6: Apart, Together

**A/N: **It's the first week of March! So, I kept my promise to update by March. :D I really wanted to get the chapter done before I went off for camp.

Anyway, I think you guys will really love the first segment of this chapter. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Apart/Together**

Silence.

The room was bare, except for the mattress in the middle.

The door slid open silently and a figure walked in, placing himself at the side of the mattress, his eyes focused on the face of the person before him.

Yoruichi lay there before him, eyes closed in sleep. She hadn't awoken since two days before when he had rushed her back into Soul Society after being stabbed by the Hollow. Ironically enough, she looked at peace. For the first time in her life, Yoruichi lay still without a single complaint. She looked as if she was sleeping, only the bandages peeking out from underneath her robes revealing her true condition.

Kisuke tenderly brushed away several locks of hair that had fallen over her face. She looked so serene, calm, almost angelic, in fact. A sad smile appeared on Kisuke's face. If the situation had been any less serious, he would have said that the wild, uncontrollable Yoruichi had been tamed.

Hesitantly, he took her hand and played with her fingers. It was his fault that she was in her current state. Had he been more observant, he could have spared her from the pain. He could have saved her as easily as he did all those years ago when they were running away from the Shinigami who chased him for stealing an experiment from the Technology Department.

He could have rescued her with as much ease as he had back then.

It would have required almost no effort at all.

**It was **_**his**_** fault.**

Guilt swelled in him, raging and bubbling more and more furiously within the longer he looked at her.

He leaned over her, his blonde hair hiding his face. Putting his hand at the back of her head, he raised it slightly. He placed the softest of kisses in her forehead. As he pulled back, a single tear slid down and fell gracefully onto her blanket.

"I'm sorry."

------

He had been avoiding her ever since that day when she had gotten sliced up by that damned Hollow. The last she'd seen of him was the day of their graduation from the Shinigami Academy. And now, almost two years later, she had barely had a glimpse of him. His fellow 12th squad members had told her he was busy training, but a part of her doubted their words. She just found it hard to believe that her best friend for god knows how many decades was too busy to have a chat for five minutes.

She had always known that they'd go their separate ways one day, but she never thought how empty her life felt with the absence of a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman-to-be", as he had christened upon himself on several occasions.

To put it blatantly, she missed him.

"Shihouin-sama, the new recruits are here."

The voice of a subordinate interrupted her train of thought. Yoruichi jerked back inelegantly back to reality, her frustration at Kisuke so evident that it made her seem even more intimidating to her subordinate who was half terrified, half in awe of the first female leader of the Secret Corps.

She had been sitting in her signature position, cross-legged on her chair, right hand on her right knee, left elbow on her left knee, chin resting on the palm of her left hand.

With a disgruntled sigh, she got up, nose wrinkled slightly in displeasure. Being the person in charge was such a pain in the ass at times. She just had to put Urahara Kisuke at the back of her mind for now. She'd look for him later.

------

'You just _had_ to admit you missed him,' Yoruichi reprimanded herself mentally as she followed the black robes of the Shinigami in front of her. 'You just had to open you big mouth.'

After she had dealt with her new recruits, Yoruichi had taken a walk to clear her thoughts. Every few days for the past two years, Urahara Kisuke's face would pop back into her mind, offering a sympathetic smile when she got too stressed from her responsibilities, sniggering when she did something relatively dumb (as dumb as Yoruichi _could_ get), laughing joyously when she gave him that mischievous smile of hers, and the gesture she missed most of all. The way he would rest his hand on her head whenever she was feeling down or when it was one of _that _moments.

She could never place a word to describe those moments. Somehow, she felt as if he could almost see right through her, almost read her innermost thoughts, to know when she needed something to help get her back on track.

"Yoruichi-san, you'd think the Goddess of Flash would be able to keep up with a mere, simple-minded Shinigami like me."

The voice brought a smile onto Yoruichi's face as she quickened her steps sheepishly. She had forgotten how much she had to lengthen her strides just to keep up with his long legs. Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, Yoruichi was loving every single moment of this, even though they were just walking to the edges of Seireitei, just like any two colleagues.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kisuke flash her that half grin she loved so much. And for no apparent reason, she blushed.

Halting her thoughts in her tracks, she slapped herself mentally. What the hell was wrong with her? She had a sense of de javu. It was just like that time she had ridiculously gone down that road of thinking what it would be like to have kids with –

"Here we are!"

Yoruichi breathed a sigh of relief. His cheery voice had broken her train of thoughts, thank goodness.

"Now, all we need to do is get into that hole up near the tip top of the cliff and I can tell you want me to tell you."

Rolling her eyes at his attempt to confuse her, Yoruichi hopped lightly into the air, easily concentrating the spirit particles at her feet. Upon reaching the hole, which was actually an entrance to a cave, or rather, enclosed terrain, Yoruichi plopped herself on a large rock, head resting with annoyance on her palm, fingertips drumming impatiently on her knee, waiting.

Feeling her glare, Kisuke stood a good five feet away from Yoruichi as he decided he'd better get this over and done with before she kicked him for procrastinating.

"I want you to supervise my training to attain and control my bankai within three days."

The drumming stopped.

Her eyes were reduced to slits.

_Perhaps this was a bad idea._

The scrutinizing look on Yoruichi's pretty face disappeared and was immediately replaced with a bright smile.

"Get going then."

------

It was the second day.

Yoruichi stood arms crossed as she watched Kisuke battle his zanpakuto's spirit. She had been intrigued ever since he whipped out his newest invention, Tenshintai. It was a vaguely human-shaped, man-sized doll used to forcibly materialize the spirit of a zanpakuto into the real world when stabbed by the zanpakuto, reverting back into the doll that spawned it after about a day.

"I'm attempting to achieve bankai in three days instead of the ten years and many years of combat experience needed."

Kisuke's words rang in Yoruichi's mind as she watched him slice a rock into half, his zanpakuto's spirit dodging the blow. Had it been anyone else, she would have scoffed at the idea. But it was Kisuke. She knew deep down what he was capable of and she believed in him.

Her job in this endeavour was to put a stop to Kisuke's training before he drove himself too far. He had mentioned the consequences of using the Tenshintai for more than three times consecutively.

Death.

Yoruichi almost shuddered at the thought. She had missed him terribly when they barely saw one another, what more if he-.

She refused to let herself think too much. Clearing her head by shaking it slightly, she noticed the spirit gush back into the Tenshintai, leaving Kisuke panting in its wake. This might be harder than he thought. He was going to have to work harder to outsmart his equally wily opponent.

Shrugging nonchalantly, she hopped down from her rock and made her way over to the spring. While Kisuke recovered from his battle, she would take a nice soak in the hot spring.

------

"Yoruichi-sannnnnnnn!"

Kisuke had been looking over for her for the past half an hour, but she was nowhere to be found. With a slight pang, Kisuke contemplated the fact that Yoruichi had gotten bored and left him there.

"You should be quiet when people are trying to sleep."

A male voice spoke up from above his head.

Curiously, Kisuke looked up.

Settled rather comfortably on a tuft of weeds growing through cracks in a rock, lay a black cat, staring at him lazily with a single beady eye, the other closed. Its expression was so familiar, it looked like …

"Yoruichi-san," Kisuke smiled. "I see you've perfected the transformation you've been working on since our academy days."

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Yoruichi shook herself and licked her paw. "This was easier than the other thing I've been trying to perfect. That one's the real challenge."

She had barely finished her sentence when Kisuke lifted her off the rock and held her in the air, inches away from his face. She squinted her beady yellow eyes at him irritably while he narrowed his eyes at her, bringing her closer to his face as he studied her transformation.

Rolling her eyes, Yoruichi put a paw on his nose to stop him from bringing her any closer. When he didn't stop, she swung her other paw at him, leaving scratches on his nose and landed lightly on the ground when he dropped her.

"That's mean, Yoruichi-san," Kisuke chided, rubbing his sore nose. "This is no way to behave towards your friend who has been working excessively hard over the past two days to achieve the next great step in Soul Society technology."

"Whatever." Yoruichi rolled her eyes once again and jerked her head towards the Tenshintai. "Hurry up and just get your damn bankai. I have better things to do."

Seizing the opportunity when Kisuke made his way over to stab the doll, Yoruichi transformed back into her human form with a puff of smoke. She grabbed her clothes that she had hidden under the large rock she had been sleeping on. Thank goodness Kisuke didn't know the catch to her transformation.

She stopped in the midst of wearing her clothes and with a small smile, she whispered softly, "Good luck."

------

The suspense was horrible. Kisuke had barely half a day left before time was up. All this waiting was driving her crazy. Yoruichi had a hunch that he could have lessened the time it took for him to attain his bankai but he was too interested in his zanpakuto's spirit to hurry the process.

Stupid Kisuke.

She cursed him for taking his own sweet time even though she knew that was how he loved to do things. Slow and steady. Her thoughts straying away from the battle, she wondered whether she would ever even attempt to attain her bankai. Despite graduating from the Shinigami Academy and having a zanpakuto of her own, Yoruichi had always preferred hand-to-hand combat. She simply found it more exhilarating than swinging her sword to her opponent.

Perhaps one day she would get her bankai if she felt like it. Maybe, just maybe.

Suddenly, the silence of her surroundings stopped her thoughts. Hurriedly, she found Kisuke. He stood in the middle of the tavern, his smile jubilant. His spirit force swirled around, like a light breeze on Yoruichi's skin. Even from the distance, she could sense his anticipation. She felt the exact same way. She crossed her fingers as he took a deep breath.

"Bankai."

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter will be a really fun one. Shall I reveal a teeny tiny bit? Yoruichi & Urahara (I prefer calling him Urahara. It's cooler. But Yoruichi calls his Kisuke so for the sake of the story, I call him Kisuke.) show off their marksmanship. That's all I'm saying. Oh. And that I've been looking forward to writing the next chapter for a really long time. I wanted to push it forward but decided it would fit better at the back. 

So I hope you liked this chapter. A couple more chapters before this ends. It'll probably end around chapter 8 to 10, depending on what develops/what sudden inspiration I have to add something interesting in.

Review pleeeeease :D


	7. Chapter 7: Game On

**A/N: **To make up for the really long overdue update, this one's long. And I'll bet you guys will love the ending. :D No hints except that the chapter title plays a part in what happens.

Still can't figure it out?

Just read. I guarantee, you'll love it.

I'll explain what happens at the end. Enjoy! Review please!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Game On**

Twelve years.

Slightly more than a decade, and yet she hadn't aged a bit.

Yoruichi snorted, amused. Twelve years had passed by so rapidly it seemed more like twelve days. She shrugged her white robe back into its place on her shoulders. She had found it a hindrance at first, to have another layer over her normal robes. Now that she had gotten used to it, she decided it wasn't so bad after all.

She'd better hurry if she didn't want to be late again.

She had attained her bankai the same way as he did, and they had spent the last twelve years serving as captains of the Gotei 13. She had gone on to establish her Secret Corps as the best security unit Seireitei had seen in decades, on top of managing her own 2nd Squad, training them to be proficient in both hand-to-hand combat and with their swords. He, on the other hand, had founded the Soul Reaper Research Institute, in addition to his responsibilities as the 12th Squad captain.

And yet, despite their hectic lives, they still managed to have their moments. Yoruichi smiled at the thought.

During Captain meetings, she would be fidgeting, biting her lip, twiddling her thumbs, drumming her fingers impatiently on her lap, just waiting for Yamamoto to finish his latest report about the ongoings of the world outside Soul Society.

He would catch her eye when she felt she couldn't take it anymore. The lazy tomcat grin he shot at her would give her a sense of reassurance, a sense of comfort. For some reason, it made her calm down.

The slight smile on her face broadened as she entered the tall gates. A slight figure stood in the middle of the courtyard, panting slightly. She could sense his reiatsu pulsing – he'd probably just done some kidou practice.

_The overachiever._

Why did _she_ have to have this baby-sitting job? It bored her to tears when she had mentored the other kids though this one was different.

Still. Just because she was the Shihouin clan leader didn't warrant her the duty of looking after noble brats.

His hair was tied back in a ponytail. She could see his brows furrowed in concentration. She rolled her eyes. He was way too serious for his own good. Perhaps she would aggravate him a teeny bit.

Yoruichi flash stepped right by him. In the instant she past him, she dodged easily and he sent a shot of kidou right at her.

"_Demon cat."_

Somersaulting gracefully right in front of him, Yoruichi laughed heartily, "My, my. Isn't this a nice way to greet your dear beloved sensei, little Byakuya."

She continued laughing as he lunged at her, sword raised and he prepared to hack her in half. With no effort at all, she flash stepped behind him and was gone before he could turn around.

Waving tauntingly at him, Yoruichi teased, "Come catch me, little Byakuya. The future head of the renowned Kuchiki clan would surely be able to catch a _girl_ in something as trivial as a game of tag, right?"

He never ceased to amuse her, this Kuchiki Byakuya. So composed, so silent on the outside, brimming with potential to be one of the best heads of the Kuchiki clan. Yet he unraveled when she mocked him.

He suddenly disappeared from right in front of her eyes. Grinning from ear to ear, she flash stepped onto the top of a tree, landing in a squat position She chuckled as she saw Byakuya's enraged expression. What a rash child he was.

"Demon cat. Just you wait," he shouted at her, unable to contain his fury. "Since you refuse to refrain from such childish actions, I shall defeat you with my flash steps and emerge superior!"

He vanished once again, only getting another amused laugh out of Yoruichi as she disappeared from the tree branch and materialized on the roof. He was such a puerile child.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Yoruichi-san, this time it's a real surprise!"

Rolling her eyes, Yoruichi snorted. "That's what you said about the _last_ one. And what good did it do us? A long lecture from Yamamoto-san about misusing our abilities for frivolous thrills."

"Yoruichi-san, you're mean. You hurt my heart," Kisuke joked, patting her on the head, making her feel like a little spoilt brat. "You'll never get married at this rate."

"Whatever."

He had been bugging her to participate in his latest endeavour, or discovery, or research or whatever he wanted to call it. And it was becoming a pain in the ass to listen to him use every possible argument to get her to play along.

"Come on, Yoruichi-san. Pleeeease?"

"No."

"For your best friend in the whole Soul Society?"

"No."

"Don't you want an adventure to add some life into your boring life? Something different, something fun and full of risks?"

She stopped.

He had her.

Damn that Kisuke. No way she could say no now.

* * *

Silence.

Soul Society was quiet.

Two shadows made their way hastily to the outskirts of Rukongai, moving swift and noiselessly as shadows. They were making good time, though they had to hurry.

The pair stopped in the center of the clearing, waiting, not knowing that a pair of eyes was watching their every move.

A portal materialized in front of them, a gateway to the mortal world. Hurriedly, the two figures climbed through the portal and it closed.

The person stepped out from the shadows, the moon casting a silhouette against the green grass that swayed in the slight night breeze.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you going?"

Yoruichi crossed her arms in annoyance. "You look lost."

"I am _not_ lost, Yoruichi-san. I am merely trying to recall the way to _that place_." Kisuke smiled. "Please be patient Yoruichi-san."

"Hai," Yoruichi sighed and leaned against the wall of the alleyway they were in, leaving him to figure out where they were on the map he had. Typical Kisuke behaviour. But she had to hand it to him. His gigai were working perfectly.

The idiot had invented untraceable gigai for events such like this and needed a test run. However, he needed someone he could trust since Soul Society's heads were not exactly the most open-minded lot and an untraceable gigai would have gotten him exiled faster than Yoruichi's flash stepping.

Her gigai had come complete with clothes that fit her to a 't' – a black formfitting shirt that ended at her diaphragm, showing off her flat tummy, slim jeans with a silver-buckled belt and a pair of extremely comfortable sneakers. To add a bit of her own personal touch to the outfit, she bought black motorcycle gloves and khaki coloured arm wraps.

"Ah-hah! I got it! This way, Yoruichi-san!"

Kisuke grabbed her wrist and yanked her off the wall, dragging her through a maze of alleyways and side lanes, finally emerging onto a crowded road.

Not giving her anytime to be amazed by the sights and sounds, Kisuke weaved their way through the mass of people on the street, refusing to inform Yoruichi about their destination.

"You'll see." Kisuke smiled for the tenth time as Yoruichi questioned him once again. "Get in." He suddenly shoved her into a store, or at least what seemed like a store.

Electronic sounds beeped all around her while an array of lights flashed. People were seated in front of large computer-resembling objects, eyes glued to the figures running around in them, others held guns, shooting at the box in front of them, several hopped around on platforms.

"And this is?"

"An arcade, Yoruichi-san." Kisuke had just changed some cash into tokens and jiggled the coins gleefully in his hand. "I believe you will enjoy yourself here. Now let's get go over there before someone takes it."

He pulled her over to on of the large box-like things with guns. The box was decorated with much gore, zombies with heads half blown off and mutated beings emerging from every corner.

"Hng." She was mildly amused by the creativity of the humans. They never failed to entertain themselves.

"Now you hold the gun like this. When you want to shoot, you do this. And when you want to…"

Kisuke held her hand and taught her how to work with the gadget but Yoruichi didn't hear much. She was concentrating more on keeping the persistent flush from her cheeks, even though the dim lighting hid them. Every touch he made on her hand set that bit of skin on fire. And when he looked at her, her heart started thumping wildly, uncontrollably. It was amazing that he could hear it.

"Okay?"

She nodded, clearing her head.

Before she had time to do anything else, Kisuke slid the tokens into the slot and the game began.

Zombies emerged from every corner, throwing barrels, dynamite, every sort of explosive they had. Quizzically, Yoruichi glanced at Kisuke's half of the screen. Gun held in front of him with one hand, he shot down the enemies with ease. Sensing her gaze, he took his eyes off the screen and gave her a grin. "You want to be beaten by me of all people?"

Wrinkling her nose, Yoruichi focused on the screen. No way was Kisuke going to beat her in this trivial human game.

Rivals fell left, right and center. Onlookers gathered to watch the strange duo advance further and further ahead with apparent ease. From the pair's earlier conversation, the girl had had no prior experience in the game, yet she was faring exceptionally well, without the help of her friend. She held the gun in her hands, her left hand steadying her aim and never missed. The guy was more seasoned, holding the gun with only his right, left in his pocket.

With the girl's dark exotic looks and the guy's fair good-looking ones, they were an odd couple, but they were skilled marksmen.

Less than fifteen minutes later, they had completed the game.

Yoruichi gave Kisuke a light punch on his shoulder and flashed him her grin, her wild trademark grin. This was proving to be more fun than she thought.

Out of the corner of her eye, Yoruichi spotted her next challenge – the game where people hopped around on the platform. Scurrying over and ignoring the admiring glances people shot at her, mostly guys, she settled herself on a railing to watch the people on the podium, Kisuke leaning on the railing next to her.

Apparently they had to follow the moves on the screen. Seemed simple enough.

Digging her hand into Kisuke's pocket, Yoruichi grabbed a couple of tokens and hopped onto the stage as one of the gamers stepped off, shaking her head. The remaining gamer flashed Yoruichi a condescending look as she inserted the coins into the machine. Taking her position in the center of her podium, Yoruichi looked at the haughty girl as the music started.

"Game on, kid."

The music started and the girls started dancing, both keeping to the beat easily. Grin widening by the second, Yoruichi moved effortlessly to the music, feet stepping lithely on the buttons on the platform. To the Goddess of Flash, this was nothing.

As they continued dancing, the music intensified, the beat quickened, the steps got more complicated. Grin never leaving her face, Yoruichi spun, ducked, twirled, basically moved with the music, even adding a couple of unnecessary moves to make it more interesting. Never having come this far before, the pompous girl began to falter, glancing at Yoruichi every time she made a mistake.

_"Game Over."_

The electronic voice sounded, ending the game, the words "Winner" flashing on Yoruichi's side of the screen and the crowd cheered. She was good.

This was the most fun she ever had and it was all thanks to Kisuke. From the platform, Yoruichi could make out Kisuke's face out of the dozens. He was still leaning on the railing, smiling as always, supportive as ever.

She really had to thank him.

* * *

They walked along the streets, stars shining brightly above their heads. The day had been an enjoyable one. No Hollows, no subordinates, no responsibilities. Just the two of them, like the old days.

Licking her lips, Yoruichi relived their dinner, which had been extremely satisfying. Ramen was really good. She had to get her cooks in her house to learn to make it.

She closed her eyes as a light breeze caressed her skin. It was really nice, just to kick back and relax. It saddened her to think that she and Kisuke no longer had much time to spend together.

They continued down the street, coming to the foot of a hill at the edge of the town.

"I'll race you to the top, Yoruichi-san," Kisuke broke the peaceful silence, looking down at her with a gleam in his eyes. "First to the sakura tree on top is the winner."

Never turning down a challenge, Yoruichi grinned back, "You're on."

She took off running, leaving him in her dust. He never said anything about fighting fair, now did he? Three quarters of the way up, she glanced back. Kisuke was running behind her, his shirt flopping in the wind, almost as if he didn't want to catch up.

Feet away from the sakura tree, Kisuke leaped, grabbing Yoruichi by the ankles and pulled her down. Caught off guard, Yoruichi had no time to react and tripped while Kisuke surged forward, reach the tree first and jumping up and down like a child on Christmas morning.

Mouth pinched and arms crossed, Yoruichi started to say something when Kisuke cut her off with a mischievous grin, "I never said anything about fighting fair, now did I?"

Miffed at having her own words thrown back at her, Yoruichi just stood there with a "huh".

Still grinning, Kisuke came over and poked her side. "Is the great Goddess of Flash displeased about being beat in a foot race by a _mere Shinigami Captaini?"_

At the lack of response, he jabbed her harder and at her infuriated glare, he began to tickle her. Though she tried her best to push Kisuke away, Yoruichi collapsed and they tumbled in a heap on the grass, Kisuke on top of her while she tried to push him off.

With their faces so close to each other, Yoruichi could feel every breath he took. They were so close. She could feel her face heating up again. She had nowhere else to look but into those deep brown eyes.

They were different this time. Serious, yet cautious as they gazed back into her liquid golden ones.

Silently and suddenly, Kisuke got up and stretched his hand out. Yoruichi sat up, biting her lip for a split second. For some unknown reason, she actually felt guilty.

Quickly, she placed her palm in his and in a quick, seamless motion, she found herself swept into his arms and his lips met hers.

Barely a second later, he pulled back.

Shocked, Yoruichi merely stood there, fingers on her lips. Slowly, she looked at him, her eyes full of question. Her lips could barely moved but she managed to form a single word, "When?"

Kisuke looked at her and leaned against the tree trunk, hands in his pockets, looking up. She walked over and stood in front of him, rubbing her right arm with her left as she waited for his answer.

With a sigh, he stopped leaning against the tree and took his right hand out of his pocket, placing his fingers under her chin and tipping her face upwards.

"Always."

Involuntarily, Yoruichi slid her arms around his neck as he slid his other arm around her waist, pulling her close so that their bodies touched.

"It was just that…"

And just before their lips met once more, Kisuke whispered in a voice more tender and loving than Yoruichi ever thought was possible.

"… you never knew."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter complete. I thought that that would be the sweetest way Kisuke could tell her.

Did you like the arcade part? Credits to Yachiru for giving me the idea before it all started. The whole story sorta branched out from the idea of Yoruichi & Kisuke dominating arcade games. Yachiru & I were at an arcade that day.

Oh! Before I forget, the shooting game was meant to be House of the Dead 4 and the dancing one is ParaPara :D

And for Yoruichi's "human world" clothes, they're meant to look like this. Click! i161./albums/t215/SorasGirl24/Yoruichi.jpg

Review please! You know you want to :D


	8. Chapter 8: Irresistibly Charming

**A/N:** Yay! I managed to get this chapter up way faster than the last one. This is basically what happens after their little day in the human world.

By the way, the previous chapter wasn't the ending just yet. You'll still have to bear with me a teeny bit longer before it all comes to a close. Review yea?

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: Irresistibly Charming**

"Most recently, there has been an increase in the number of Hollows…"

Yoruichi stifled a yawn and leaned back, hands outstretched behind her as she shifted her position for the twelfth time that Captain's meeting. No matter how many she attended, Yamamoto lacked the ability to keep her attention for more than five minutes.

As he began his long-winded tirade about what they should do to keep Hollow numbers down, Yoruichi felt a tingling sensation on the fingers of her right hand. Thinking it was some pesky insect she drummed her fingers several times to chase it away. However, to her mild surprise, she felt fingers close themselves around hers, and stifled a smile.

As subtly as she could, she tilted her head back slightly and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kisuke hiding his smile. He sat right elbow on right knee, fingers positioned so that they hid his smile. His other hand, concealed by his long robe, had his fingers wrapped around hers, the robe completely hiding the gesture.

Yoruichi turned her head back in front and she felt Kisuke let go, proceeding to trace and fiddle with her fingers, keeping the both of them entertained. With a contented sigh, Yoruichi stared blankly at the screen Yamamoto was gesturing at, reliving the night of their first kiss.

_She remembered him holding her close, his hand keeping her face tilted up to his while the other encircled her waist. She remembered the feel of his hair as she wrapped her arms round his neck, brushing lightly against her skin. She remembered how safe and warm she felt in his arms, as if he would protect her from anything that would harm her. _

_They had spent the rest of the night leaning against the sakura tree. She had settled herself comfortably next to him, arm draped across his stomach, head on his strong chest. She recalled being able to hear the steady beating of his heart as they sat there, watching as the lights of the little human town were slowly put out and the stars lighting up the pitch black sky. _

_She remembered the warmth his body gave her when the night turned chilly and that crooked smile she loved so much as she snuggled closer to him. The weight of his arm draped across her shoulders gave her comfort as they sat there in silence, enjoying each other's presence._

_She remembered the only conversation they had as they stayed there on the top of the hill. She teased him weakly, saying that she'd never heard him speak so tenderly before. And his answer would still make her blush. _

_He had answered so matter-of-factly, it was almost as if it hadn't required an answer. _

_He had run his fingers through her hair and kissed her hair softly before whispering in the same sweet, gentle voice._

"_It's just for you, Yoruichi-san. Just for you."_

In the Captain's meeting, Yoruichi felt her face heating up again as she recalled his words, despite it being a month ago. In an attempt to calm herself, she focused on the circles Kisuke was drawing on the back of her hand.

When her face was back to normal, Yoruichi snorted inwardly to herself. She was getting soft. Who would have thought the Goddess of Flash, wild, uncontrollable, would be tamed by a bunch of honeyed words and sweet nothings whispered into her ear. Had anyone told her this would happen ten years ago, she would have snorted in their faces.

Unfortunately, as that thought ran through her mind, a characteristic "Bah!" escaped her.

Yamamoto halted his lecture and stared at her, brows furrowed. The other captains turned to face her too, eyebrows raised, all sharing the same thought that Shihouin Yoruichi was getting bolder than ever, daring to make impolite sounds during Yamamoto's talks.

"Yes, Shihouin-san. Do you have something to say? Or does Kyoraku Taichou having a new Lieutenant amuse you?" he rumbled, his voice soft, stern, yet maintaining the silence in the room.

"Gomen. Hairball in my throat, nothing disrespectful, sir. Just a choke," Yoruichi covered up instantaneously, waving her right hand absent-mindedly, as if it had been no big deal. "It just appears that Kyoraku Taichou has very high standards for his Lieutenants, seeing as he keeps changing them every few weeks or so."

"High standards, indeed," Kyoraku commented. "I need my Lieutenants to be capable." cajoling coughs and chortles out of the other normally stone-faced captains who knew exactly why all his Lieutenants had transferred out.

With stern glare at the Second and Eight Squad Captains, Yamamoto carried on.

Relieved, Yoruichi sighed and put her hand back down in its previous position. Almost instantly, the tingling sensation returned to her fingers.

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Yoruichi smiled a little to herself. She could almost see Kisuke's eyes dancing with laughter.

Damn that idiot. It was all his fault.

--

"Stop."

"Nooooo. A bit more, Yoruichi-san."

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

"N-O."

"I can take it. Just a teeny bit more."

"No. You've been at it since Kyoraku's party last night. That's enough."

"No, I haven't! I was interrupted halfway."

"It's twelve in the afternoon. Stop."

"A bit more! It can't hurt."

"You've been at it for hours. No more. Now let go and get off."

With a harsh jerk, Yoruichi yanked the half-empty sake bottle from Kisuke's fingers. With a disapproving tsk, she flung the bottle out the window of two-storey captain's quarters, the bottle shattering upon impact on the ground below.

"Now that _that's _settled, Kisuke, you have to-"

Yoruichi cut herself off and smiled to herself. He was so cute.

Kisuke lay sprawled out over his futon, hair tousled, limbs flung out in every direction possible, just like a five year old boy who had had an exhausting day.

_Damn Kyoraku for making him his drinking partner._

They had gone to the Eighth Squad's, or rather, Kyoraku Taichou's, welcoming party for his new Lieutenant, a serious looking woman by the name if Ise Nanao. Instead of swooning at Kyoraku's advances and sweet nothings, she had smacked him on the head with the notebook she carried. The deafening _thonk_ brought silence throughout the room as Kyoraku bent down to pick up his hat which had been knocked off his head. Straightening, he faced the brave woman with a serious look on his face, before bursting out laughing, "I like women with character" and continued trying to swoon her.

Yoruichi remembered betting against Kisuke – that this Lieutenant would stay for good and that Kyoraku had met his match. She was positive about that.

Soon, the Eighth Squad, infamous for their wondrous tolerance for alcohol, had popped open multiple bottles of champagne and sake, challenging each other to down as many shots as possible, hence why Kisuke was having a pounding hangover right now.

Yoruichi gently re-positioned him so that he would be more comfortable when he woke up. She pushed back the strands of blonde hair that fell over his face and gave him a quick peck of the cheek before leaving by the window.

She'd check on him later.

--

The tiny girl grabbed the arm around her neck and flung it easily over her head, using her attacker's weight against him. He landed with a thud and another charged at her to take his place. With apparent no difficulty at all, she squatted and swung her leg out in a single fluid motion, knocking his legs out from right under him. She blocked the attacks of another, and delivered a kick in the middle of his chest, sending him plunging back to the ground. One more grabbed her from behind, restricting her arms. Without hesitation, she smashed his kneecaps with her feet, flinging him over as he cringed.

As she braced herself for another attack, she realized that the surrounding enemies were being thrown back by a black blur. She heard the wind whistle.

BANG.

She had raised her hand to block the attack just in time and used her other hand to grab her attacker's leg, about to throw her assailant over her head when she realized who it was. Standing right in front of her, in the ceremonial outfit for the Police Supervisor and head of the military, was Yoruichi.

"Commander?"

Without any indication that she had heard her name, Yoruichi swung her other leg up, using her legs to pin the girl's hands to the sides of her head before effortlessly lifting her off the ground and hurling her against a nearby pillar.

Yoruichi landed gracefully and walked over, offering her hand to the girl.

"What's your name, kid."

The girl took her hand and heaved herself up, feeling the strain on her muscles. She looked up at Yoruichi, whose eyes seemed uncharacteristically stern. The girl blushed and mumbled something, looking down at her feet.

"Huh?" Yoruichi squatted down and looked at her from below, hand cupped at her ear playfully. "I can't hear you. Speak louder."

"Soi Fon," came a timid voice.

"I see."

With that, Yoruichi turned and walked away, leaving Soi Fon staring admirably at her. Pausing before she stepped back into her office, Yoruichi turned round and shot Soi Fon her trademark grin.

"I expect you to make it out of this and be part of my personal guard, Soi Fon. Don't disappoint me."

And she left.

--

"That girl idolizes you, you know."

Yoruichi looked up from her mountain of paperwork and smiled, "You're awake."

Kisuke, previously leaning against her office doorframe, plopped himself next to her, hiding something behind his back. "Well, I couldn't exactly spend my whole day sleeping, now could I? What would my squad think of me? Their beloved captain? Hiyori would have my head."

He grabbed his neck and pretended to throttle himself, imitating his Lieutenant exactly. The hat he was wearing flew off his head and landed in the center of the document Yoruichi was just about to sign.

Putting her pen down, Yoruichi twirled the hat with her finger. It brought back memories. She could hardly believe he'd kept that hat from all those years back, from that day when she fell of the cliff.

"Yoruichi-san! I've got a present for you."

_I might not be able to be there to catch you next time, you know._

"Yoruichi-san."

His words rang in her ears as she relived the memory. She wondered if he had been referring to their actual situation.

"Yoruichi-san! You're ignoring me." Kisuke pouted, waving frantically in front of her, bringing her back to reality.

"Unlike you, Kisuke, I have paperwork to finish," she retorted speedily.

"I already finished my paperwork!"

"You mean you gave it to Hiyori to do."

"She volunteered to do it."

"You bribed her with candy again, didn't you."

"She willingly offered her services to her dear old captain who was having a hangover and decided to be accommodating by doing my paper work for me while I took a nap."

"You're becoming like Kyoraku."

"You mean," Kisuke began, prying the pen from her fingers from behind her and twirling it in his own. "As good-looking? As wonderfully caring? Or irresistibly charming?"

"As _lazy_," Yoruichi replied, taking her pen back and continuing her work.

"You hurt me, Yoruichi-san." Kisuke joked, rubbing where his heart was. "No one can be as capable at avoiding mandatory responsibilities as Kyoraku-san. Though I do match him at sake drinking. And the new Tenth Squad Lieutenant is rather apt at holding her liquor. She -"

"Though I'll admit," Yoruichi interrupted him and placed her pen down, turning to face him. "You are…"

She leaned forward, placing the hat back on his head. "Getting better…"

She slid her arm around his neck, fingers tracing the space between his shoulder blades. "At being…"

She moved closer to him, her lips close enough to brush his if she leaned the slightest bit more forward. "_Irresistibly charming._"

Barely a second later, she pulled back, laughing heartily, her present in her hands. "And you claim I wasn't listening to you. What's in it?"

She proceeded to shake it rather violently.

"Ehhh. Yoruichi-san! How could you? I was going to give it to you properly," Kisuke whined, miffed at being tricked. "Give it back."

"Nope," Yoruichi chirped, tearing away at the paper, bits and pieces flying everywhere.

"Give it back!" Kisuke reached for it as Yoruichi yanked it out of his grasp.

"It's my present! Why do I have to give it back?" She held it above her head, the last part of the wrapping paper dangling, leg stuck out against Kisuke's chest, keeping him a good three feet away from the gift.

"Because I want to…" Kisuke lunged at the present, toppling the table and its contents, and managed to pry it from Yoruichi's ever-evading fingers, but landed on top of her.

"Give it to you properly." Kisuke panted, though he grinned triumphantly down at her before the playful gleam in his eyes softened. "Happy birthday, Yoruichi-san."

That's right. It was her birthday tonight. It had been years, no decades, since she even bothered about birthdays. She was way over a hundred years old and keeping trace of birthdays made her feel like a rotting old hag, so she'd forgotten all about the day.

But he remembered.

"Thanks."

She felt her face turn a brilliant shade of scarlet as she avoided his eyes and undid the remainder of the wrapping paper, still lying there. A bundle of orange fell out from the package onto her chest.

It was the vest she had been eyeing during that day they had spent in the human world. But she had felt bad about asking Kisuke to buy it for her, since she'd already been treated to lunch and dinner.

Without pausing to think about what she was doing, despite their decision to be discreet, she reached up and kissed him, smiling slightly as his eyes widened at her sudden display affection.

She pulled back slightly, and chuckled softly, "Like I said, irresistibly charming."

He closed his eyes as their lips met again and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her up towards him, closing the gap between them. His fingers sent shivers down Yoruichi's spine as they brushed gently across her bared back and down –

BANG!

"What the HELL is going on?"

* * *

**A/N: **Guess who that is! Guess guess guess! And something I'd like to mention. Yoruichi's back is bared because of her uniform. I didn't realise how it sounded until my friend told me 0.0 so yea. Glad we cleared that up.

Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Caught

**A/N: **Oh god, this is so embarrassing. I was clearing my computer of my old files and I saw the previous chapters of You Never Knew. It's been almost two years since I last updated and ahhhhh! Gomen. I'm gonna aim to get this finished by the time I graduate from college, which is in three and a half months. So hopefully by end June, the story will be completed and you all will forget about me abandoning this for 22 months. It sounds so bad when put that way D:

You'll be glad to know that I thought the rest of the story through and I've figured out a way to connect everything to the end, which I have been dying to write. I thought of the ending when I was writing the third chapter, somewhere around there. So enjoy and hopefully, I'll have time to get another chapter up before my Easter holidays.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Caught**

Reacting instinctively, Yoruichi pulled away from Kisuke and jammed her fist against his chin, sending him flying away from her and right towards the witness. Kisuke sat up, rubbing his chin gingerly as Yoruichi shot him an apologetic look before shifting her attention t the person behind him.

For a split second, Kisuke wondered who it was.

Yamamoto Taichou? No. He'd probably blast them with Ryūjin Jakka before they could draw two breaths. He wasn't a big fan of Captains getting overly friendly with one another. Not to mention he'd sense the old man's reiatsu a mile away. Okay, maybe not, since he was significantly distracted.

Soi Fon? That little apprentice Kidou Corp girl who idolized Yoruichi would probably have stood frozen at the doorway or ran away after letting out a small squeak. Either way, Yoruichi wouldn't still be staring behind him if she was still there.

Kuchiki Byakuya? Definitely not. Yells of 'Demon cat!' or some other self-righteous proclamation would have been heard by now.

Perhaps it was time he stopped contemplating. Kisuke turned around and who he saw was not who he expected.

Shiba Kuukaku.

She glared down at him, with a expression that gave nothing away. Silently, she walked over t Yoruichi's overturned table, rearranged it and sat behind it. In her trademark posture of sitting cross legged, chin in hand, arm on leg, she looked at the two. They were looking at her with such apprehension.

Finally, she broke the silence.

'So this is what's been keeping the two of you from visiting me.'

--

'Well, I suppose we were lucky it was only Kuukaku-san,' said Kisuke as he adjusted his hat to his preferred position, tilted just enough t cast shadows over his eyes the way he liked it. 'Her latest invention was interesting, yes?' he continued absent-mindedly, thinking about Kuukaku's recently completed project she had turned up to show them.

Yoruichi scoffed, crossing her arms as they crossed the courtyard of her estate. She wasn't particularly angry for making her lose control like that. Random risks like that kept life interesting, it gave her a thrill to know she was defying her clan elders who were already not entirely pleased with her leading the clan, being the first female leader. Not to mention that they kept urging her to marry another noble and produce an heir. To them, Kisuke wouldn't be suitable simply because he wasn't a noble. They barely even approved of their relationship when they were friends growing up.

That aside, she was annoyed after having endured an hour of Kuukaku's relentless jibes that she had finally been 'made into a domestic woman'. Despite knowing that her friend was just having a laugh, Yoruichi was miffed.

She was turning soft. But as she turned to look at Kisuke, she felt her resentment ebb away. It was amazing, really, how he calmed her, how he made her see the bigger picture. Perhaps it wasn't so bad if a few more people knew about them. They'd find out sooner or later. She doubted even the two of them could keep this a secret for the next hundred years.

Yoruichi smiled to herself as that thought passed through her mind. There she was, getting ahead of herself. Somehow, a warm fuzzy feeling filled her when she thought about their future together.

They stopped at the arch leading to the main courtyard of the Secret Corps. Kisuke leaned against the pillar and tilted his hat forwards to cover his eyes, giving her the impression that he had gone to sleep standing up.

Mimicking him, she leaned against the other pillar, deep in thought. It could be possible that they were being too cautious. Scratch that. Perhaps she was being too careful. After all, it was her idea to keep mum, uncharacteristically so. She supposed she enjoyed the exclusiveness of the idea of their relationship taking a new turn. It was time to throw caution to the wind.

'Kisuke.'

He peered out from under his hat, raising an eyebrow as she reached up to grab his hat.

'No no no, Yoruichi-san. The hat stays on the head,' Kisuke reasoned, fending off Yoruichi with one hand, jamming his hat onto his head with the other. He never saw it coming when Yoruichi grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

Before he had a chance to react, Yoruichi was gone, ten feet above him, standing on the top of the arch and twirling his hat with her fingers, grinning roguishly at him. In a flash, she was gone.

Kisuke rubbed the back of his neck and half smiled. _Women_. He'd never understand them and their peculiar ways. With a shrug, he stretched lazily and walked towards the Shinigami Research Institute. He should really get a move on his latest project.

He would get his hat back later.

--

Yoruichi took Soi Fon out to the forest for some Hollow banishing, a test of how much the young assassin had learned since entering Yoruichi's personal guard. Zanpakuto in hand, Yoruichi cast a swift glance to the girl running by her side and smiled. Her brow was furrowed, hands gripping her sword in a way that gave her blows strength and flexibility.

At the appearance of a Hollow, Soi Fon leapt into the air, slicing it through the middle before somersaulting back to the ground, already searching for her next victim. Yoruichi took a step back and gave the girl her space, watching her. She was improving.

Suddenly, a Hollow, more grotesque than the others so far grabbed Soi Fon, pinning her arms to her sides. She dropped her zanpakuto, struggling helplessly against the iron grip of the monster before her.

Just as swiftly as she had been imprisoned, Soi Fon felt the Hollow's grip loosen and saw its arm disintegrate. Looking up, her eyes filled with admiration. Yoruichi had flashstepped with such blinding speed, driving her zanpakuto into the centre of the Hollow's mask, vanquishing it.

Soi Fon lay on the ground in awe as her idol turned around and walked back towards Soul Society. 'Let's go back.'

She had barely taken two steps when she heard Soi Fon call out to her.

'My apologies, your Excellency Madam Commander.' Soi Fon had completely forgotten Yoruichi's request to be less formal with her. 'It should have been me protecting you. But because of my weakness, you…'

'Ha!'

Soi Fon raised her head and was greeted by the sight of Yoruichi throwing back her head in laughter.

'Is that the problem? Don't worry about it. It is the Commander's responsibility to protect her subordinates.'

'But-'

'When I say it's alright, it's alright.'

Soi Fon bit her lip and focused guiltily at rock in front of her, ignoring the burning of her cheeks. It was so embarrassing, yet thrilling, to have Yoruichi-sama save her.

'Oy.'

The girl looked up. Yoruichi had stretched her hand out for hers. Hesitating for a second, Soi Fon put her hand in Yoruichi's and stood up.

'Hai,' Yoruichi signed, looking at the moon as the breeze caught the trees, sending leaves flying gracefully in all directions under the silver moonlight. 'It seems like such a waste to return to Soul Society on such a beautiful night. Let's go for a walk.'

In an instant, Yoruichi disappeared from Soi Fon's side and materialized on the branch of a trees, legs crossed, left hand on hip and right against the tree. 'Coming little bee?'

With a smile, Soi Fon flashed stepped to her Commander's side and followed her into the depths of the forest, relishing in chance to spend time with the most important person in her life.

--

It was late when Yoruichi returned to her quarters. She walked over to her desk and scrunched her nose at the pile of paperwork that found it's way onto her desk while she had been out. There went her plan of sleeping in.

The reflection of her bright orange vest in the mirror caught her attention and she squatted beside her desk to measure the height of the papers. Silently, she straightened up and walked towards it. Turning around to get a back view, she smiled to herself. The vest pleased her immensely. Not to mention it added some colour to the monotonous black and white of Shinigami robes.

Studying her reflection, she wondered how she would look if she let her hair grow. Not once in her hundred years had she let it grow beyond her shoulders. It was just too troublesome. Not to mention she had no reason or purpose for its increased length. Her days were spent in the courtyard training members of her Secret Corp or babysitting Little Byakuya. Either way, she spent her days in combat.

Her forefinger curled a stray strand of hair, imagining it long and flowy, cascading down her back. She wondered if Kisuke would like it. Wrinkling her nose, she could just see him playing with it to just to annoy her or distract her from something else of greater significance.

He'd stand beside her, as he always did, making her feel so much smaller than him as his height cast a shadow over her. His arm would be around her shoulders, long finger curling her hair and tickling her. Yoruichi could almost imagine the tingling sensation –

'Madam Commander!'

Yoruichi was snapped out of her reverie as a Secret Corp member, head to toe in black, slid the door to her quarters open. Swiftly crossing her arms and appearing stoic, she let out a 'Hng' to acknowledge his presence. She was not at all pleased at being interrupted.

'Madam Commander, it's Urahara Taichou.'

Her heart plummeted. The way he said it gave her the chills. It was almost as if something horrible had befallen Kisuke. Keeping her emotions in check and from showing her face, she crossed her arms, fingernails biting into them and leaving marks.

'Urahara Taichou has been arrested.'

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Let me know what you think, whether I've strayed off the various personalities and lost touch with Bleach. I've given up on the anime but I'm faithful to the manga. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10: Light In The Dark

**A/N: **This chapter's a little shorter than some of the others but better a little something than nothing right? This one is more of an in between events chapter, like laying the groundwork. You'll get what I mean. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Light In The Dark**

It was ironic that they would hold him here until they decided his punishment, the Special Detention Unit. He didn't bother formulating a plan to escape. First of all, it would require too much energy. Second, there was no way out. After all, he would know. He used to be the commanding officer.

Special Detention was different from the main Detention Unit areas. It was those who had joined a division of the Gotei 13 and subsequently, through their thoughts or actions, had become a threat to their fellow shinigami or a hindrance to the running of the division.

He would have preferred to have been housed in the level above, where he would at least have the freedom to walk3 about and stretch his legs. Instead, he was locked up in a prison cell, the only one in solitary confinement. He guessed it was because he used to be in charge.

Oh yes, the fact that he was a Captain probably had something to do with that as well.

Honestly, he wasn't that worried, not yet anyway, at what would befall him. It was in his nature to look at the positive. Rather than fret about his impending doom, he took the opportunity to relax and free his mind. When he was really bored, he'd count the number of times he heard water droplets fall onto the ground. He was thankful for the sound really. Without it, the world he was in would seem too quiet.

No emotions ran through him, except guilt. His arrest wouls have caused much worry to the two people most important to him.

Hiyori, now in charge of the Twelfth Division, would be barking orders at subordinates, hiding behind her hard exterior to mask her worry. Despite all her rebellion and rude remarks to him, she was as loyal as Lieutenants came.

As for Yoruichi, he didn't let himself think about her too much. Had the situation been any less serious, she would probably just wave it off as a simple misunderstanding and say that since it was him, there wouldn't be any sense in worrying. He could handle himself.

How he wished that were so.

He knew, knew that she would march up to the authorities and demand what was going on. She would feign indifference as she was informed, the only evidence of her worry being the slight furrow of her brow, almost undetectable. He never meant to make her worr-

A ray of sunshine entered his world.

Squinting, he shielded his eyes to the light, giving himself time to adjust. He'd been in here for a few days now. He heard footsteps, light as a feather. Curious, he tried to sense his visitor's reaitsu, only remembering after a few seconds that they had sealed it when they threw him in here.

His visitor's shadow could be seen, silhouette framing the arch at the bottom of the stairs. The person walked to him, each step echoing like a jackhammer in the silence, stopping in front of the bars of his cell.

He looked up, but saw nothing but a shadow, the person's back preventing the light from reaching his or her face. The person then spoke to him and with those two words, he knew who it was.

------

'Hello Kisuke.'

Yoruichi stood in front of the prison cell, the bars the only thing keeping her apart from Kisuke. With a sigh, she plopped herself next t him.

'Oy oy, Kisuke. You've got yourself in a real bind this time.'

'Unfortunately, Yoruichi-san, I have to agree.'

He said it as if it were a simply a fact, just like how one would describe the days weather. This meant he hadn't lost the will to fight. Not yet. He would need it. Yoruichi closed her eyes. She felt his and cover hers.

Typical. He was the one giving her comfort when it should have been the other way around. With yet another sigh, she made her decision. There was no point in sugarcoating the truth.

'They're going to execute you. Central 46 think you're guilty of conducting Hollowification experiments on Shinigami. They think that little red ball of yours is the key to the process.'

His hand tightened around hers.

'Ah the old fools think they can convict anyone they like. Shame really, that democracy has gone down the Hollow's stomach,' Kisuke said, with obvious forced lightness.

Yoruichi knew he was not afraid to die. He was worried what his cease of existence would do to her. And for that, she knew he would fight for his freedom and his life.

Before she could say anything else, three knocks were heard. It was time for her to go. Strong-willed as she was, Yoruichi was no fool to anger the Central 46 by lingering here too long. Having further offences wouldn't help Kisuke.

She stood up, Kisuke rising with her, still holding her hand. She didn't want to leave. This could be the last time that it would be just the two of them. Throwing all caution to the wind and forgetting entirely that they might be watched, she slid her arms through the bars and hugged Kisuke.

He hugged her back, holding her close to him just the way she liked it, his arms encircling her to make her feel safe, as they always did.

'My, my Yoruichi-san,' Kisuke started, a hint of his jovial self back in his tone.

'Oh shut up.'

Kisuke loosened his grip on her and kissed her forehead gently.

'Go.'

Before she could hesitate again, Yoruichi left, footsteps once again echoing in the corridor. At the base of the steps, she halted and looked back.

There he stood, restrained by the bars and gripping them so tightly she could see his knuckles turning white.

She fished through her robes and found what she was looking for. With a swift, well-aimed toss, she threw the object to Kisuke who caught it easily.

It was his hat.

She saw Kisuke look at her and gave him a smile. It was her rougish smile, but a sad one. 'That damned hat's been with you since the beginning. It should be with you if this is the end. You've kept it all these years so don't you lose it now.'

With that, she left.

Darkness surrounded Kisuke again as he waited for his eyes to adjust. He fingered the hat, the green and white striped hat that held so many memories. He tossed the hat a bit, entertaining himself, grateful for the subtle crinkling of the hat to provide something different to his world of black and silence.

After a while, he put the hat back on his head and sat down. And unknown to the world, in a solitary cell deep underground and in the most dire situation he ever found himself in, Urahara Kisuke smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Why is Kisuke smiling? Has he gone stark raving mad in his predicament? How is he going to escape from his seemingly inevitable execution? Could there be a way to cheat death? Amazing as he is, even Kisuke can't resurrect himself. Find out in the next chapter! Happy Easter everyone!


End file.
